


Loony Lovegood

by Penitence



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penitence/pseuds/Penitence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Sammlung von One Shots über Begegnungen mit Luna Lovegood und verschiedenen anderen Charakteren. <br/>Ich warne jetzt schon einmal vor, dass alle Personen mal mehr, mal weniger OOC sein werden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arkham Asylum

Niemand wusste woher sie kam oder wer sie war. Eines Tages tauchte ihr blonder Schopf einfach zwischen den Arkham Insassen auf. Sie war ein außergewöhnliches Mädchen. Und schien nicht von dieser Welt zu sein. Den Kopf unentwegt in den Wolken, sprach sie oft von surrealen Dingen und Geschöpfen. Sie wurde von einer unschuldigen, fast kindlichen Aura umgeben. Und da war es nur natürlich, dass sie das Interesse der grausamen Verbrecher in Arkham, weckte und schürte.

,,Bist du das süße neue Vögelchen?‘‘, erklang die tiefe Stimme des Jokers und riss Luna aus ihrem Tagtraum.  
Er hatte sich lässig gegen den Baum gelehnt unter dem sie saß und sein Gesicht zierte ein breites beängstigendes Lächeln.  
Er beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen, als sie sich erhob. Und zu seiner Überraschung bedachte sie ihn, mit einem undefinierbaren Blick und einem träumerischen Lächeln. Und für einen kurzen Moment, machte sein Herz einen Satz, nur um im doppelten Takt weiter zu schlagen.  
So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert. Sie hatte ihn, vollkommen aus der Fassung gebracht und das gefiel dem Joker, ganz und gar nicht.  
Er reagierte blitzschnell und drückte sie gegen den harten Stamm des Baumes. Und sein Messer presste er, gegen ihre pochende Halsschlagader, bis es in ihre Haut schnitt. Er beobachtete wie das Blut Rinnsal, ihren Hals hinab glitt. Dann ließ er seinen Blick zurück zu ihrem Gesicht wandern. Und wartete gespannt auf ihre Reaktion. Würde sie weinen? Oder betteln und flehen, ebenso wie alle Anderen. Doch das kleine Ding, sah ihn mit ihren großen, silbrig grauen Augen neugierig an. Sie schien direkt, in die tiefen seiner Seele zu blicken. Und dann streckte sie ihre zierliche Hand nach ihm aus, berührte seinen linken Mundwinkel und strich sanft über seine Narbe. Ihre Reaktion verschlug ihm den Atem und machte ihn sprachlos. Er war wie erstarrt.  
,,Sie sind wunderschön‘‘, sagte Luna und schenkte ihm ein aufrichtiges Lächeln.

Und dann schlenderte sie summend davon und hing wieder ihren Gedanken nach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung: Ich stelle mir hier den Joker, aus dem Spiel ‘‘Arkham Origins‘‘ vor.


	2. Burdened with glorious purpose

In der rechten Hand das Zepter haltend, schritt er langsam und selbstsicher, aus dem hoch ragenden Gebäude. ,,Kniet, nieder!‘‘, rief er mit gebieterischer Stimme, die keinen Protest duldete. Und die Menschenmenge folgte, verunsichert und verängstigt seinem Befehl. Er ließ seinen Blick, triumphal über die geduckte Masse gleiten und auf seinen Lippen breitete sich ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln aus. Doch dann stutze er. Eine einzige Person, war stehen geblieben. Loki fragte sich wer es wagen würde, sich seinem Befehl zu wieder setzten. Als er langsam näher trat, erkannte er, dass es ein kleines zierliches Mädchen war. Im Vergleich zu ihm, war sie winzig.  
Ihr langes blondes Haar reichte ihr bis zu den Hüften und in ihren großen kindlichen Augen, lag ein träumerischer Blick.  
,,Hast du mich nicht verstanden? Ich sagte: Knie nieder!‘‘, befahl er noch einmal. Und erst jetzt, als er unmittelbar vor ihr stand, schien sie ihm wirklich ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Sie sah ihn an und antwortete mit weicher, glockenklarer Stimme: ,,Oh, ich habe Sie schon verstanden. Nur den Sinn, ihrer Bitte nicht. Also dachte ich...‘‘ Doch weiter kam sie nicht. Denn er umfasste ihr Kinn und drehte ihr Gesicht so, dass er ihr tief in die Augen sehen konnte. ,,Das war keine Bitte, du dummes kleines Ding‘‘, sagte er verächtlich und verstärkte seinen Griff, ,,Das war ein Befehl!‘‘  
Er beobachtete sie intensiv und suchte in ihrem Gesicht, nach einem Anzeichen des Schmerzes, den sie mit Sicherheit empfand. Doch nichts dergleichen, zeigte sich in ihren Zügen. Im Gegenteil, ihre ganze Haltung, sprach von einer unnatürlichen Ruhe und Gelassenheit. Und in ihren Augen lag ein Hauch eines Gefühls, das er nicht zu definieren vermochte. Ihr Blick gefiel im, ganz und gar nicht. Er konnte es, kaum ertragen. Und während seiner trüben Gedanken, erklang ihre sanfte Stimme erneut. ,,Ich frage mich, was Euch widerfahren ist. Warum seid Ihr nur so traurig?‘‘, sagte sie. Und sie war so aufrichtig, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlug. Doch er fasste sich bald wieder und lachte amüsiert auf. Er konnte es selbst kaum glauben, doch für einen kurzen Moment, hatte er tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, diesem kleinen unwürdigen Mädchen, Alles zu erzählen. Seinen Kummer, seine Verzweiflung, seinen Schmerz. Er fragte sich, woher dieser verrückte Gedanke kam.  
Vielleicht war es einfach nur die Art, wie sie ihn jetzt gerade anlächelte. Ganz so, als wäre er sehr viel mehr, als ein Monstrum.  
Und aus einem Impuls heraus, ließ er seinen Daumen sanft über ihre Wange gleiten.  
Bereits jetzt waren seine Fingerabdrücke an ihrem Kinn zu erkennen. Und ihm gefiel der Anblick und der Gedanke, eine Spur an ihr hinterlassen zu haben.  
Was sollte er nur mit ihr anstellen? Sollte er sie mit sich nehmen und sie beide, ins unendliche Chaos stürzen.  
War das überhaupt eine Option? 

Nein, das Alles hier, diente einem höheren bedeutsameren Zweck. Er würde sie töten und ein Exempel statuieren. Damit Niemand, seine Macht in Frage stellen würde.  
Sein Griff um das Zepter verstärkte sich und das bekannte berauschende Gefühl der Macht, durchströmte seine Adern. Und gerade als er ihre Existenz, für immer von dieser Welt tilgen wollte, überdachte er noch einmal seine Entscheidung.  
Nein, sie zu töten wäre viel zu einfach. Er würde sie manipulieren und zu seiner Marionette machen. Um Allen zu zeigen, wie sinnlos jeder Widerstand, wirklich war.  
Also legte er das Zepter an ihre Brust, blickte in ihre Augen und wartete darauf, dass das Licht darin, für immer erlosch.  
Doch selbst nach einigen Minuten, waren sie immer noch klar und strahlten weiterhin, in ihrer außergewöhnlichen silbrig grauen Farbe.


	3. The mind of a Dark Lord

Lord Voldemort strich sich, über seine schweißnasse Stirn. Seine Hand zitterte und sein Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust. Jede Nacht, raubte sie ihm den Schlaf. Ihre Stimme, gleich einer Sirene, flüstere immerzu von wundersamen Dingen. Ihr langes blondes Haar umschmeichelte, ihr zartes Gesicht. Und wenn sie lächelte strahlten ihre Augen, voller Wärme und Zuneigung. Doch immer dann, wenn er versuchte sie zu berühren, verschwand sie. Und er erwachte, allein in der Dunkelheit. Nur das Gefühl der Leere und Sehnsucht blieb zurück. Und kein Trank und kein Zauber, vermochte ihm Linderung zu verschaffen.   
Er war gefangen, in diesem unendlichen Alptraum, aus dem es kein entkommen gab.   
An manchen Tagen glaubte er, den Verstand zu verlieren.  
Wer war sie? Wieso, suchte sie ihn Nacht für Nacht heim?  
Und warum nur, sehnte er sich so sehr danach, ihr nah zu sein und sie endlich zu berühren? 

Harry Potter wand sich vor Qualen auf dem kalten steinernen Boden des Ministeriums.  
Voldemorts giftige Macht, wütete in seinem Körper und drohte ihn bei lebendigen Leibe zu zerreißen.   
Dumbledore kniete neben ihm nieder und redete leise auf ihn ein. Er hoffte, nein er wusste der Junge war stark genug, um sich aus Voldemorts Fängen zu befreien.  
Und nach wenigen Minuten, die wie eine Ewigkeit schienen, obsiegte er.   
Doch die Erschöpfung, lähmte seine Muskeln und er blieb zitternd und geschwächt liegen.  
Mit einem letzten selbstgefälligen Blick, auf den alten Narr Dumbledore, sammelte Voldemort seine Kräfte um zu verschwinden. Doch dann stockte ihm der Atem.   
Er traute seinen Augen kaum. Dort unter Potters einfältigen Freunden, stand der Grund für seine zahlreichen schlaflosen Nächte. Ebenso wie in seinen Träumen, war sie atemberaubend schön. Und obwohl ihr Gesicht von den Spuren, des vorherigen Kampfes gezeichnet war. Umgab sie dennoch, eine Aura der Ruhe und Zuversicht.  
Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, lächelte sie ihn an. Gar so als hätten sie sich ihr ganzes Leben lang gesucht und nun endlich wieder gefunden. Er verspürte den unbändigen Drang, sie an sich zu reißen und nie wieder loszulassen. Doch ihm lief die Zeit davon.  
Also entschied er sich dafür, sie heute Nacht, noch nicht ihrer Freiheit zu berauben.  
Doch er würde sie wieder finden, koste es was es wolle.


	4. I must not tell lies

,,Wem habe ich dieses ‘‘Geschenk‘‘ zu verdanken?‘‘, sagte Professor Snape und ließ seinen stechenden Blick durch das Klassenzimmer wandern. Seine Stimme war ruhig und geschmeidig, doch darunter lauerte etwas bedrohliches. Darüber waren sich alle Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws einig. Alle hatten angespannt, die Luft angehalten.   
Niemand wagte es, auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben.   
,,Das war ich, Sir‘‘, erklang eine weiche, gar träumerische Stimme. Snape drehte sich der Magen um. Denn er wusste bereits, wem sie gehörte. Und dort saß sie.   
Mit ihren grotesken Radieschenohrringen und ihren großen Augen, mit denen sie Alles in sich aufsog, als wäre es jedes Mal etwas neues und wundersames.

,,Darf ich fragen, was Sie sich dabei gedacht haben, Miss Lovegood?‘‘  
,,Wissen Sie, Professor Snape. Sie haben in letzter Zeit so erschöpft und traurig ausgesehen. Da habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich Ihnen damit eine kleine Freude machen würde‘‘, antwortete Luna und lächelte sanft. Sein Griff um den Glasbehälter verstärkte sich und er antwortete, mit kaum unterdrückter Wut: ,,Zunächst einmal, ziehe ich Ihnen 50 Hauspunkte ab, dafür dass Sie es wagen, so mit einem Lehrer zu sprechen‘‘, sagte Snape und donnerte weiter, ,,Außerdem werden Sie mir nie wieder irgendwelche Zutaten, in dieses Klassenzimmer bringen. Haben sich mich verstanden, Miss Lovegood!‘‘   
Luna blickte ihn so lange schweigend an, bis Severus davon überzeugt war, dass sie ihn gar nicht wirklich wahrgenommen hatte. Doch dann sagte sie nachdenklich: ,,Wenn sie es wünschen, Sir.‘‘ Er stutze über ihre artige Antwort und obwohl er nicht wirklich zufrieden war, ließ er die Sache auf sich beruhen. Denn er wollte keine Diskussion mit der kleinen schrulligen Luna Lovegood riskieren.

 

Severus Snape hatte einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich. Er war erschöpft, genervt und müde. Der dunkle Lord war, wie eh und je grausam gewesen. Dolores Umbridge versetze die ganze Schule in Aufruhr. Und zu allem Überfluss, musste er sich, wie jeden Tag mit Miss Lovegoods kleinen ‘‘Aufmerksamkeiten‘‘ herumärgern.  
Jeden Abend, wurde Snape stolzer Besitzer neuer und seltener Zaubertränke Zutaten.   
Sie waren immer an dem gleichen Ort platziert. Auf seinem Schreibtisch. Jedoch nicht in seinem Klassenzimmer, sondern in seinen privaten Räumen.   
Er fragte sich, wie sie nur immer wieder dort hinein gelang.  
Erst heute morgen, hatte er das Passwort geändert.

Als die massive Holztür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, traute er seinen Augen kaum. Dort stand sie, die Wurzel allen Übels und platzierte seelenruhig ein neues Glas auf seinem Schreibtisch. Er war so überrascht, dass er wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. Seine Überraschung galt jedoch nicht allein der Person, die das Gefäß noch in der Hand hielt, sondern vielmehr dessen Inhalt. Es war Einhornhaar. Eines der seltensten und schwer zu erhaltenen Materialien. Denn Einhörner waren überaus scheue Wesen, die nur Menschen in ihre Nähe ließen, die reinen Herzens waren.   
Ein Attribut, das Snape schon vor langer Zeit verloren hatte. 

Erst als Luna ihn freundlich begrüßte, erwachte er aus seiner Schockstarre.   
,,Habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass Sie mir keine Zutaten mehr bringen sollen!‘‘, rief Snape erbost.   
,,Aber Sir, Sie haben gesagt, dass ich nichts mehr mit ins Klassenzimmer bringen soll. Von Ihren eigenen Räumen war nie die Rede‘‘, antwortete sie erklärend.   
Er war sprachlos. Ihre groteske Logik machte natürlich Sinn. Dennoch fühlte er sich verspottet und Professor Snape war kein Mann, der sich gerne zum Narren halten ließ.   
In drei großen Schritten stand er vor ihr, ergriff ihrer Hand und zog sie mit sich, um sie hinaus zu werfen. Doch dann stöhnte sie leise auf und nur seinem guten Gehör war es zu verdanken, dass er die Bekundung ihres Unbehagens wahrnehmen konnte.   
Hatte er ihr weh getan? Das konnte nicht sein. So fest hatte er gar nicht zugepackt.   
Oder etwa doch? Er führte sie zu seinem Sofa, um ihre zierliche Hand nach möglichen Schwellungen zu untersuchen. Doch was er dann sah, verschlug ihm den Atem. Und ließ das Blut, in seinen Adern gefrieren. Auf ihrem Handrücken waren die blutigen Worte: ‘‘Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen‘‘ hineingeritzt. Severus ahnte bereits, wer und was für ihre Verletzungen verantwortlich war. Dem Heilungsprozess nach zu urteilen, war es erst vor ein paar Tagen, wenn nicht sogar wenigen Stunden passiert. Verletzungen, die mit einer Blutfeder zugefügt wurden, heilten träge und ließen oft unschöne Narben zurück.   
,,Warten Sie hier, Miss Lovegood‘‘, sagte Snape und sobald die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, blickte sie ihn fragend an. ,,Aber ich dachte, Sie wollten mich hinaus werfen?‘‘ ,,Ich sagte, Sie sollen hier warten!‘‘, fuhr er sie an. Sein Tonfall, ließ zweifellos erahnen, dass er keinen Protest duldete. Also blieb sie geduldig sitzen.

Als er zurück kam, begann Snape, seine Entscheidung nun doch ein wenig zu bereuen. Luna blickte sich neugierig in seinem Arbeitszimmer um und in ihren Augen lagen so viele unbeantwortete Fragen, dass er sich davor fürchtete, wieder Platz zu nehmen. Doch als er eben dies tat, blieb sie zu seine Überraschung, stumm. Das Einzige was sie tat, war ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie er behutsam die Wunde reinigte und mit einer Salbe bestrich. Ihre Augen folgten seinen geschmeidigen Bewegungen.   
Dann sagte sie mit weicher Stimme: ,,Sie haben sehr sanfte Hände, Professor Snape.   
Und das bisschen Dreck, das daran klebt, ändert nichts an deren Schönheit.‘‘   
Die Art wie sie es sagte und ihn dabei ansah, ließ Severus erahnen, dass sie von mehr sprach, als dem geringen Schmutz unter seinen Fingernägeln.


	5. I am Lord Voldemort

Hogwarts, 1944

 

Sie waren sich gleich und dennoch so verschieden. Eine Einzelgängerin, genauso wie er.  
Allein auf dieser Welt, weil sie so anders war. Aber es schlummerte sehr viel mehr in ihr, als es auf den ersten Blick den Anschein machte. Das erkannten Tom Riddles kalkulierende Augen bereits, als er sie das erste Mal sah. Sie war begabt, außergewöhnlich und hübsch. Aber auch einsam. Also leicht zu manipulieren.  
Genau das Richtige, für den zukünftigen gefürchtetsten Zauberer der Welt.  
Er wollte sie für sich haben. Und sie würde sein werden. Ob sie es wollte oder nicht.

 

,,Hallo, Tom Riddle‘‘, erklang ihre zarte Stimme, noch bevor er die Chance hatte, sich bemerkbar zu machen. Woher wusste sie, dass er da war?  
Doch vor allem: Woher wusste sie, Wer er war? Als er näher trat, wandte sie sich ihm zu und schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln. ,,Ich habe auf dich gewartet‘‘, sagte sie und strich ihr langes blondes Haar zurück. Tom ließ seinen Blick langsam, zu ihrem Gesicht wandern. Er begutachtete sie eindringlich. ,,Wer bist du?‘‘, fragte er irritiert.  
Er war über alle Maßen verwirrt. Es war ein Gefühl, das er seit langer Zeit nicht mehr empfunden hatte. Und er hasste es. Für einen kurzen Moment, spielte er mit dem Gedanken, sie so lange zu foltern, bis sie jedes noch so kleine Geheimnis offen gelegt hatte. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund, den er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, verspürte er nicht den Wunsch sie zu quälen oder zu verletzen. Im Gegenteil. Er wollte sie, um jeden Preis berühren. Und eben jetzt, ergriff sie seine Hand und sagte: ,,Komm, geh ein Stück mit mir, Tom.‘‘ Er war sprachlos. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er die Fassung zurück erlangte.  
Doch für eine Diskussion blieb keine Zeit, denn sie zog ihn bereits mit sich.  
Und ihm blieb nichts weiter übrig, als ihr zu folgen.

 

Stunden wurden zu Tagen. Tage wurden zu Wochen. Und Wochen zu Monaten.  
Fast jede Minute davon, verbrachten sie gemeinsam. Manchmal fragte er sich, was sie an sich hatte, dass ihn immer wieder, wie eine Motte zum Licht zog. Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären. Es entzog sich seiner Kontrolle und war jenseits aller Logik.  
Er verlor sich. Seine Pläne gerieten ins Wanken.  
Und dennoch hatte er zum ersten Mal, in seinem Leben, keine Angst.

Sie wurde zu seiner ganzen Welt.  
Doch eines Tages, verschwand sie. Als hätte sie niemals existiert.


	6. He who must not be named

Als sie den dämmrigen Raum betrat, war das Erste das ihr auffiel, die Schlange. Eine große wunderschöne Kreatur, die in stolzer Haltung zu seinen Füßen lag und Luna nicht wie jeden Anderen feindselig, sondern neugierig beobachtete. Das Nächste, war der Mann, der verborgen im Schein des Feuers saß und sie beobachtete. ,,Komm näher‘‘, erklang seine zischende Stimme. Zwei rubinrote Augenpaare, beobachteten Luna dabei, wie sie langsam näher trat. Und nun, im schummrigen Licht, konnte sie das ganze Ausmaß seiner Gier nach Macht sehen. Seine Gesichtszüge, hatten nichts mehr mit dem jungen Mann gemeinsam, der er einmal gewesen war. 

Lord Voldemorts Augen, wanderten über ihren Köper, zu jenem Gesicht, das ihn all die Jahre verfolgt hatte. Sein Blick war voller Kälte. Jede andere Person wäre vor Angst wie gelähmt gewesen, jedoch nicht Luna. Denn sie erkannte, dass noch sehr viel mehr darin verborgen lag, als er ihr offenbaren wollte. ,,Knie nieder‘‘, befahl er mit gebieterischer Stimme. Ihre einzige Reaktion darauf war ein sanftes Lächeln. ,,Ich bin nicht einer deiner Diener, Tom. Ich war es nie und werde es niemals sein.‘‘ Niemand sonst hätte gewagt, so mit ihm zu sprechen. Niemand, außer Luna. Er reagierte innerhalb von Sekunden und eh sie sich versah, ragte er über ihr, wie eine zum Angriff bereite Schlange. Er packte ihren schmalen Hals, seine Finger legten sich, wie eine Schlinge um ihre Luftröhre. ,,Vergiss nicht mit wem du sprichst, kleine Luna. Tom Riddle existiert nicht mehr, er ist Vergangenheit. Eine wertlose Hülle, die ich vor langer Zeit abgelegt habe. Sie mich an! Ich bin all das, was ich mir erträumt hatte und noch sehr viel mehr.‘‘ Er löste langsam seinen Griff, ließ seine Finger sanft über ihren Hals zu ihrer Wange wandern. Ihr Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger haltend, sagte er: ,,Hast du geglaubt, dass du vor mir fliehen könntest? Vor mir, dem mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt. Du warst schon immer naiv, aber wer hätte gedacht, dass du so töricht bist‘‘ Sein Lächeln war grausam, gar furchterregend. Doch selbst jetzt, da sie ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert war, war Luna diejenige, die ihn aus der Fassung brachte.   
,,Ich liebe dich‘‘, flüsterte sie, ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern. 

Voldemort war wie erstarrt, vollkommen sprachlos. Er wagte nicht einmal zu atmen, da er fürchtete, dass dies letztendlich wieder einer seiner zahllosen grausamen Träume war, in denen das, was er sich mehr als alles andere ersehnte, vor seinen Augen verschwand. Aber er spürte ihre Wärme, ihren Körper der sich an den seinen schmiegte, wie zwei Teile eines Ganzen, spürte sie und er wusste das es real war. Das sie hier, bei ihm war.   
Das sie sein war. 

Für immer und ewig.


End file.
